Fish Mooney
'Maria Mercedes "Fish" Mooney '''is a gang boss and an antagonist in the TV series '' , serving as one of two main antagonists (the other being Oswald Cobblepot) of the show's first season, a supporting antagonist in the Wrath of the Villains of the second season and the primary antagonist for the first two episodes of the third season. She is portrayed by Jada Pinkett Smith. She is an underling of Carmine Falcone, who plans to try and usurp the aging Crime Lord's position. She is also the former employer of Oswald Cobblepot, the arguable true main antagonist of the series. After being killed by Cobblepot in the war for Gotham, Fish is eventually resurrected by Hugo Strange and has gained the ability to mind control people per touch. Biography Cobblepot's Betrayal While investigating Thomas and Martha Wayne's murder, GCPD detectives Harvey Bullock and his new partner, James Gordon, come to her nightclub to ask if she had heard anything as the crime had happened in her area. When they arrive, Mooney is in the middle of beating a man who had been stealing from her. Upon meeting, she warmly greets Harvey, they being good friends. After initially denying any knowledge on the identity of the Waynes' murderer, she promises to help in any way she can, while showing a cold interest in Gordon due to his straightforwardness and interest in the case. Later, she calls Bullock to tell him one of her men had received a pearl necklace, whose description matched to the one Martha Wayne had stolen from her, from a career criminal named Mario Pepper. Bullock and Gordon visit Pepper at his home, who denies any involvement in the Waynes' case. After Pepper is shot to death by Bullock while saving Gordon when the former flees, the pearl necklace is indeed found in his apartment, seemingly proving Pepper's guilt. However, Mooney is soon visited by Gordon alone, who alleges her of framing Pepper by planting a replica of Martha Wayne's necklace on him. He also questions Bullock's involvement in this frame-up with Mooney. As Gordon is about to leave after trading words, Mooney has her men attack him, and then she herself strikes the telling blow from behind, knocking him unconscious. Mooney is then seen watching an auditioning comedian for her club, finding him very amusing for his dark humor. She receives a call from her right-hand man, Gilzean, informing her of Bullock coming to save Gordon at her isolated plant. Bullock attempts to persuade Mooney to let Gordon go, going so far as to threaten to "go after her" if she kills his partner. Seeing this as disrespect and insult to her, she orders Gilzean on phone to hang and kill Bullock along with Gordon too. But the two detectives are saved by Mooney's superior, Carmine Falcone and his men's timely intervention. Keeping Bullock's words in mind of how "somebody talked" from her gang to the GCPD Major Crimes Unit leading to Gordon blaming her, Mooney asks her lackey, Oswald Cobblepot, to massage her foot as she voices her ambitions to take over Gotham from Falcone, whom she now considers has gotten "old and soft". After verbally comforting Cobblepot, she confidently blames him for tipping off the Major Crimes Unit, as only he had seen with the fake pearl necklace. When he protests, stating that he would "open a vein" for her as a show of loyalty, she immediately suggests he do so while handing him a knife. When Cobblepot tries to back out, she turns her back, while mockingly calling him "my little penguin". Despised by this namecalling and seeing this as his chance, Cobblepot tries to attack Mooney with the knife, only to be brutally beaten by her with a chair, whilst breaking his leg, and giving him his distinctive limp. Later, Falcone orders Bullock to have Gordon kill Cobblepot for snitching against Mooney, but Gordon fakes his death by letting him swim away, telling Cobblepot never to return to Gotham City. Despite Penguin's "death", he left trouble for Mooney. The next day, Falcone visits Mooney at her nightclub for a chat, and tells her that Cobblepot had revealed to him of her plans to take him out soon. After Mooney squarely denies it, Falcone gives the impression of believing her, and starts asking about her lover. When Mooney denies having one, only a "boy keeps around for exercise" named Lazlo, Falcone implicably has the latter beaten by his men as a show of Mooney's place in his mob, much to her emotional distraught. He kisses Fish's hand and thanks her being honest. She aggressively orders everyone to leave her club soon after Falcone exits. Later, Fish's head thug Butch is telling her it was too early now to make a move on Falcone. She knows and voices her desire to amass more money and men to Gilzean, so that one day, she can personally kill Falcone with her "bare hands and her teeth". Butch offers to hold her shoes. She also sadistically wishes for Cobblepot to still have been alive, so that she could have made him suffer more for talking to Falcone about her plans against him. When Gordon and Bullock return to her nightclub to ask her of the disappearance of street children from around her locality, Mooney shows little interest in the case, only revealing that there's an unknown "international buyer" who has able and healthy children kidnapped from Gotham's streets and shipped to him. Escaping the Dollmaker When departing Gotham, the boat Fish Mooney is on is attacked. She is kidnapped and awakens in an underground prison. She begins to takeover and demands her abductors that she meets the man in charge. Fish is brought to the associate of the man in charge, who reveals the man behind it is Dr. Francis Dulmacher. Fish is given the option of having her eyes removed or death. As a third option, she takes a spoon and gouges out one of her eyes and crushes it, and later collapses. Fish later awakens to find herself being examined by Dollmaker, who has replaced her eye with a new one (although it is blue and not matching). Fish cuts him a deal to become his new assistant, in exchange for supplies to be sent to the basement, which Dollmaker complies. However she still plans to escape the prison and scouts out a way to escape. Fish plans to fly a helicopter out of Gotham. After using some prisoners as bait by sending them to the boat, she escapes with other ones by helicopter. Return to Gotham Returning to Gotham, she forms a gang of the survivors from Dulmacher's island and street kids (including Selina Kyle). After making a deal with Maroni she is able to catch Falconi and Penguin. After Penguin, Falcone, Gordon and Bullock have been caught, Penguin adresses Fish. He tells her that he knows that his life is forfeit but she should keep Falcone alive because after Falcones death Maroni would have no use for her anymore. Maroni dements that, telling Penguin that Fish is no threat to her because she is no boss but an underboss. Fish replies that a underboss takes orders and that she does not take orders. Maroni tells her to calm down and calls her "Babes". She shivers and tells him not to call her that. Maroni tells her that it is a term of endearment but accepts that he misspoke and that she is neither underboss nor babe. Fish tells him that they are partners. to which he replies that he is Partner 1 and she is Partner 2. Fish seemingly agrees. When Maroni calls her "Babes" again, he apologizes, swearing that this was the last time. He then adresses his men, telling them that with Falcone's death he will rule Gotham and establish a dynasty. When asking Fish if she agrees, he calls her "Babes" once again. He then laughs, telling Fish that he is joking with her. When he turns to his laughing men, telling them to not call her "Babes" Fish shoots him in the head. Stand-off with Penguin and First Death In the erupting chaos, Penguin is able to get a gun and shoots Fish's remaining men although Fish is able to run to cover. Penguin follows her, chasing her to the rooftop of the warehouse. On the roof Fish attacks Penguin with a pipe, prompting him to drop his gun. Their fight brings them to the corner of the roof, where they are disturbed when Butch appears with Penguins gun. Both order him to kill the other. between his loyalty to Fish and his brainwashing by Zsasz, Butch resolves his inner conflict by shooting both of them in the stomach, killing none of them. He then realises what he has done and heads to Fish, apologizing. Fish tells him that it is not his fault and that they messed with his mind. She tells Butch that she is going to be okay. At that moment Cobblepot knocks out Butch and attacks Fish, driving her to the rooftop corner and ramming her off the roof. Butch is only able to watch as Fish screamingly falls into the sea below. Fish's body was recovered and sent to the Indian Hill facility run by Hugo Strange and kept suspended in a tank like a lot of other bodies around her. A lot of Gothamites were divided over the fate of Fish, due to the fact no body of her's was recovered. Cobblepot was convinced he had killed her and declared himself the "King of Gotham" and became the ruler of the criminal underworld. Harvey Bullock believes Fish is dead and tells Penguin that he owes him for what he did to her. Butch was also convinced by her death as he "saw" it happen. A group of arsonists named the Pike brothers were convinced Fish was still alive and blamed Butch for shooting her. Revival and Escape Fish is the eighth subject Strange revives in Indian Hill but with her, Strange drastically turns up the power used to bring her back. This causes Fish to return with all her memories intact, a breakthrough in Strange's experiments. Additionally, Strange has spliced her DNA with cuttlerfish DNA which enhanced her body, allowing her to force her will onto people by touching them. After realising this when a Indian Hills guard brings her her lunch, Fish looks at her hands in awe. Fish would later try to get any Indian Hill employee to touch her. Even try to get Ms. Peabody upset. All initial attempts failed until The Court of Owls gave Hugo the order to destroy Indian Hill and to move the patients quietly, however this gave Fish an opportune moment to put Ms. Peabody and a few others at Indian Hill under her thrall. They would try to capture Hugo for he is in her way of freedom. Fish would in the middle of the chaos escape Indian Hill with all of the other people that Hugo experimented on in an armored bus. After a chase through Gotham, Penguin and Butch opened fire on the bus, causing it to crash, thinking it's Hugo who was driving it. Instead Fish surprised them. Both Penguin and Butch looked horrified at Fish's presence a year after they killed her. After Fish touched Penguin on the face, putting him under her thrall shortly before he fainted, she turned to Butch, prompting him and their thugs to run away. Fish would leave Penguin on the ground and walked the streets of Gotham, looking to regain the empire she lost. Searching a cure Six months later, Fish is still at large and also coordinating and leading the experiments in Gotham City. Penguin is one of her hardest opponents, rousing people against her at every oppurtunity and even offering one million dollars for her, dead or alive. Despite her escape into Gotham, FIsh has not been seen for the last six months. Together with two of her new henchmen and Selina Kyle, Fish breaks into a research facility. She and Selina are stopped by a security guard but when he tries to handcuff her she touches him, orders him to drop his gun and to knock himself out. However, after the man has done so, Fish falls to the ground, apparently weakened from the use of her power. Only Selina sees this and Fish orders her to lock the door. Seconds later, Gordon, who has been alerted by the police, storms into the room and aims his gun at Fish. Fish is surprised to see him and asks him whether he has come for the bounty. She tries to use the same trick she used on the security guard but Gordon tells her to cuff herself. He then demands to know how many people Fish has with her and Fish reveals that all of Strange's experiments are with her. Gordon is then attacked by one of said experiments, which buys Fish time to escape. As she is suffering from some kind of weakness due to her transformation, Mooney has some of her henchmen break into pharmacies. As the medicine does not seem to help, Fish sends Selina Kyle to give reporter Valerie Vale information on Miss Peabody. As Fish expected, Vale teams up with Gordon, who find out where Peabody is hiding. Mooney has Gordon followed by three of her henchmen. Although one is captured, two others escape with Peabody. Peabody is brought before Fish in an abandoned warehouse, they are surrounded by some of Fish's henchmen. Peabody reveals that she knows why Fish brought her, her body is beginning to reject the changes the people at Indian Hill made in her DNA. Fish wants to know how to fix it and Peabody tells her that she merely has to stop using her new powers. Fish however wants to keep her powers and Peabody tells her that she cannot reorder her DNA. Fish then grabs Peabody's arm, uses her powers and tells her to find a way. Under Fish's influence, Peabody tells Fish that Strange is the only one who can fix her. Fish claims that Strange will fix her and that he also will provide her with an army of people with abilities just like hers. Fish then introduces Peabody to Marv, one of the experiments in Indian Hill. Marv was created by Peabody herself. On Fish's orders Marv then uses his powers on Peabody and ages her to death. Moments later, one of Fish's henchmen brings a spy, Selina's friend Ivy. Although Selina pleads Fish to spare Ivy, Fish states that she doesn't like spies. When Ivy, panicked by the monsters around her, tells them to leave her alone or she will tell everyone, Fish tells Marv to deal with Ivy. Ivy runs off into the basement of the warehouse and, to escape Marv, throws herself into a broken pipe and into a water current leading in to the city's sewers. Following a fight with the Gotham City Police Department, Fish Mooney rides in a van as Nancy and Sidload Harvey Bullock into the van. After Harvey mentions that a lot of people are after her, Fish kisses Bullock to control him so that they can find Hugo Strange. Upon arriving at the location, Fish Mooney speaks to Hugo Strange. She tells Hugo Strange that she wants him to fix her and make an army. When the police are approaching, Fish suggests that Hugo Strange rethinks his answer. When calling up Nathaniel Barnes, Mooney states that he will kill Harvey if anyone comes in 20 ft. of her turning this into a hostage crisis. The news of this is seen by Oswald Cobblepot and Butch Gilzean. Fish is then told by Hugo Strange that she is the first of a new generation. Their discussion is interrupted when Oswald and Butch lead an angry mob to the hostage crisis. When Gordon is caught by Nancy and Sid, Fish Mooney tells them to bring Gordon in. Gordon states he only came for Harvey as Fish states that she has two hostages. When Gordon states that he can get her out, Mooney states that he has two minutes. When the angry mob breaks through, Fish and Marv escape out the back with Strange while Nancy and Sid hold off the angry mob. Cobblepot then confronts Mooney and Strange while sending Marv on his way. When asked by Cobblepot why she didn't kill him, Mooney states that she was his umbrella boy and that she turned Cobblepot into Penguin. Cobblepot decides not to shoot Mooney and sends the two of them on their way while telling Mooney not to come back.(It is unknown if Fish meant what she said or she was simply tring to manipulate penguin into letting her go. We don't know if Fish will come back but it is likely she will). Physical Appearance Fish is a short woman, standing at 5'0" tall, with spikey pixie cut black hair and hot pink-dyed tips at the front. She wears very high heels or boots that make her appear taller, along with dangling earrings and expensive clothing and glittery/shiney eyeshadow, usually golden in color, and has very long and thick eyelashes. Appearances Gotham Season One * "Pilot" * "Selina Kyle" * "The Balloonman" * "Arkham" * "Viper" * "Penguin's Umbrella" * "The Mask" * "Harvey Dent" * "LoveCraft" * "Rogues' Gallery" * "What The Little Bird Told Him" * "Welcome Back, Jim Gordon" * "The Fearsome Dr. Crane" * "The Scarecrow" * "The Blind Fortune Teller" * "The Red Hood Gang" * "Everyone has a Cobblepot" * "Beasts of Pray" * "Every Happy Families are Alike" Season Two * "Rise of the Villains: Worse Than a Crime" (corpse) * "Wrath of the Villains: Prisoners" (flashback) * "Wrath of the Villains: A Legion of Horribles" (Resurrected) * "Wrath of the Villains: Transference" Season Three * "Mad City: Better to Reign in Hell…" * "Mad City: Burn the Witch" Trivia * Fish Mooney doesn't originate from the comics and was created specially for Gotham. * Pinkett Smith drew inspiration for the character from Norma Desmond, a faded silent movie star from the 1950's film, Sunset Boulevard, played by Gloria Swanson, and Griselda Blanco, a real life drug lord of the Medellín Cartel. * Unlike many other "monsters" of Strange like Theo Galavan, Fish Mooney had her memories completely unscathed after her resurrection, and therefore she is completely immune from Strange's manipulation, being one of the major reasons for his downfall. But this also makes her his most important subject, as his mysterious employers wanted someone brought back with memories intact. Gallery Season 1 Fish Mooney.jpg tumblr_nvvmz3lAuL1u496xso1_1280.jpg Article-2761290-214154CA00000578-737_634x541.jpg|With Oswald Fish's Empire.jpg gotham-mooney.jpg gotham_fish_mooney.jpg Season 2 Dead Fish Mooney body.jpg Fish_Monney_at_Indian_Hill.jpg|at indian hills fishclone.jpg Resurrected Gotham-221JN-0030-hires1-ee1df.jpg File:Gotham-221JN-0406-hires1-d296c.jpg Tumblr_o6zm8uKTdu1srtqcqo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_o6zm8uKTdu1srtqcqo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o75ckvMtAW1srtqcqo7_1280.jpg gotham-221JN-0513-hires1-04f95.jpg gotham-221JN-0590-hires1-a7404.jpg Fish_Mooney.png Season 3 Fish Mooney Season 3 Promotional.png|Fish Mooney promotional for season 3 tumblr_oa25g6S42O1uuxs9wo2_1280.jpg tumblr_odfu8qnOhr1v08u1wo1_1280.png Fish Season 3.jpg FishGroup.png Video Gotham 2x22 - Penguin meets Fish Mooney again Part 14 Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Traitor Category:Perverts Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Misandrists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Control Freaks Category:Neutral Evil Category:In love villains Category:Leader Category:Master Orator Category:Usurper Category:Gotham Villains Category:Fighter Category:Business Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Brainwashers Category:Revived Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Mental Illness